Life in Oak's Garden
by RonnyBravo the Breadghost
Summary: These are the tales of life at Professor Oak's Garden for Ash's Pokemon and the hardships, laughs, and battles they face.  Featuring mainly Buizel, but with all of Ash's other Pokemon as well.  Multiple categories.
1. The Buizel Love Triangle

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon characters. They belong to Nintendo.

It was yet another peaceful day in Prof. Oak's garden. The many Pokémon in the garden were relaxing on this beautiful day. Even the grass and water types, who normally fought each other, were tranquil. On this particular day, Ash's Buizel was relaxing in a tree that it had climbed but his day was about to get very interesting.

**Note: From here on out, all Pokémon talk will be in italics.**

"_Hey Buizel!_" Gliscor called from the sky. Buizel looked up to see that Gliscor was descending onto the limb that he was lying on.

"_Hi Gliscor_," said Buizel, "_What's up_?"

"_Nothing,_" said Gliscor, "_I just wanted to tell you that there's a new water type around that you might want to meet; two actually._"

"_Oh please,_" said Buizel, "_There are new water types coming in here every other Arceus forsaken second_."

"_I thought you might be interested in her and her… guard I guess you could call him_," said Gliscor.

"_Fine_," said Buizel, "_Take me to them_." Gliscor slipped out of the tree and Buizel jumped onto her back (I'm making Gliscor female in this story because of how it reacts towards Ash). She flew off with Buizel on her back, heading towards the lake by the wind's will.

Gliscor landed on the bank of the lake where most of the water types hung out. Buizel climbed off of her back.

"_So where is this person you want me to meet?_" asked Buizel.

"_She shouldn't be too hard to find_," said Gliscor, "_She's your same species and she always has that Floatzel tailing her everywhere._" That cleared things up right away and Buizel was able to spot another Buizel across the lake. He immediately felt dizzy at the sight.

"_Well_?" said Gliscor. Buizel didn't answer. He was too stunned by her beauty. As if in a trance, he began walking towards where she was… and fell into the lake! Unfortunately for him, he landed on a Seaking's horn and flew out of the lake and landed on the opposite shore where she was standing. Like Gliscor had said, a Floatzel was nearby, seemingly trying to argue something with her. She looked at him like he was a weirdo and turned back to Floatzel.

"_Look Floatzel_," she said as she continued the conversation, "_Why can't you just go away? Why do you think I fled the old pond_?"

"_I thought that was because you didn't like everyone else who was chasing you_," said Floatzel. He looked down on Buizel like he was pond scum. "_Fools like this are people who you need to avoid_," he said slyly, "_I'm not like these idiots. I can take care of a girl._" He tried to put his arm around her but she swatted him away.

"_Well excuse me!_" Buizel said scrambling to his feet, "_I actually am quite a good battler, not a fool!_"

"_Why did you even show up here?_" asked Floatzel indignantly.

"_I live here,_" said Buizel. Floatzel began laughing.

"_**You**__ live in __**this **__Arceus forsaken place_?" he said stupidly, "_What a dump!_" Buizel suddenly couldn't control his anger. He charged an Ice Punch and socked Floatzel in the stomach while he was still laughing, knocking him back into a tree.

"_If you really think this place is 'Arceus Forsaken', then why don't you fight someone from it like me and see how wrong you are!_" Buizel yelled, "_I bet this place is ten times better than where you come from!_"

"_You'd better believe it_," the female Buizel muttered under her breath. Floatzel got up and walked over to Buizel.

"_Fine then you little butthead_," said Floatzel angrily holding his stomach, "_We battle this afternoon at twelve o' clock sharp!_" Buizel suddenly realized his chance.

"_How about we make a little bet on this battle_," he said slyly.

"_What is it_?" asked Floatzel impatiently.

"_If I win, the girl stays here with me and you go back to where you came from_," said Buizel. The female Buizel almost lost her breath in amazement.

"_And if I win_?" Floatzel asked in annoyance.

"_I leave the garden and you take my place_," said Buizel. Gliscor, who had been listening from the side, gasped. Some of the water Pokémon who had popped out of the water to listen gasped as well as Buizel was a popular Pokémon among the water Pokémon in the garden.

"_You'd give up your whole life here if you lost?_" Gliscor asked in astonishment.

"_It's a risk I'm willing to take_," said Buizel. He subtly winked at the female Buizel.

"_Deal,_" said Floatzel holding out his hand. Buizel did likewise and they shook on it.

* * *

><p>That very afternoon, Buizel met Floatzel out on the main part of the garden just outside of Professor Oak's laboratory. Among the spectators were some of the water types from the lake, the female Buizel (who had revealed her actual name to be Belle), Gliscor, and Ash's Sceptile who had suggested a moving battle like the one it had had against Spencer at the Battle Palace which the two combatants had agreed to do. Tracey happened to be looking out the window at the small spectacle before it began.<p>

"Hey Professor," he said, "Come look at this!" Professor Oak ran over to see what Tracey was talking about.

"Isn't that Ash's Buizel?" asked Tracey.

"It sure is," said Professor Oak, "I wonder what's going on."

"Let's find out!" said Tracey, grabbing his sketchbook and dashing to the back door.

"Wait for me!" Professor Oak called after him as he also dashed to the door.

Professor Oak caught Tracey before he ran out.

"This could be important research," said Professor Oak, "We'd better lie low just in case even though the Pokémon know us."

"Right," said Tracey. They tiptoed out the door and around the side of the building where they began to spy on the match that was about to take place.

In the meantime, the match was about to begin. Buizel and Floatzel stared each other down as if trying to figure each other out. Buizel knew that it had faced up against and beaten its own evolved form before but that one was different. This opponent wasn't going to be any harder if not easier than the one it had faced at the Pastoria Gym.

"_Are we ready_?" Gliscor, who had volunteered to be the judge, asked the two battlers. Both of them nodded and glared each other down once again.

"_Okay,_" said Gliscor, "_Battle begin_!" Floatzel immediately struck Buizel with a Quick Attack, knocking him backwards. Buizel back flipped away from Floatzel as quickly as possible after the strike.

"_Backing out already, eh_?" taunted Floatzel. Belle watched the battle nervously. Sceptile stayed calm as he watched his comrade fight. He knew that Buizel would win this somehow; that is he hoped he would win somehow. He knew what it felt like to lose a crush.

"_I'm just getting started_," said Buizel as he continued to retreat from the starting battlefield. Floatzel began to follow Buizel after a few seconds and dove into another Quick Attack. Buizel was ready this time and fired off a Sonicboom at Floatzel who was knocked backwards by the blow. By now the crowd had begun to follow as Buizel ran off towards the woods where he had first met his opponent. Floatzel followed in hot pursuit as did the crowd. After all of the Pokémon had gotten a considerable distance away, Professor Oak and Tracey had begun to follow.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Tracey as they ran.

"I think this is a match to see who gets the girl," said Professor Oak, "There is a female Buizel among that crowd."

"That's funny," said Tracey, "Buizel's the last Pokémon I'd expect to fall in love."

"No kidding," said Professor Oak, "They sure are making it hard on us. Sceptile must have suggested a battle like Spencer does at the Battle Palace. Only he has seen this battle style before."

"Let's focus on running Professor," said Tracey as they entered the forest.

"Right," said the Professor.

In the meantime, the battle had gotten physical between the two Pokémon. Buizel was trying to hammer away at Floatzel with Ice Punches while Floatzel tried to strike with Iron Tail. The two attacks cancelled each other out continuously. Then Floatzel faked Buizel out and as Buizel was striking, it jumped forward as if it would attack but then rolled around Buizel and struck him with Iron Tail from behind!

Buizel yelped in pain and fell to the ground. "_Ha!_" Floatzel said, "_Loser_!" That was a big mistake on Floatzel's part as Buizel's anger kicked in again and he jumped to his feet and slammed Floatzel in the stomach with Ice Punch again. Floatzel doubled over and fell backwards at the strike.

"_Who's the loser now?_" Buizel taunted. Floatzel also got back up on his feet and held his stomach before running off further into the forest at top speed. Buizel followed as did the crowd as well as our two human friends who were getting quite tired from all of this running.

Buizel found himself back at the lake where he had met the two newcomers but Floatzel was nowhere to be found.

"_When in doubt, look underwater_," he said to himself. He ran over to dive into the lake but suddenly, Floatzel burst out in a flurry of water, knocking Buizel backwards. Floatzel landed on the shore and stomped over to Buizel.

"_You are a real pain_," said Floatzel, "_But now you're about to feel a lot of what you are!_" Floatzel began charging up the unmistakable Ice Beam which woke Buizel's mind up to the possibilities of what he could do with his opponent's attack. Before Floatzel could fire, Buizel slammed his tail against the ground and flew into the air. Floatzel froze the ground in front of him and Buizel landed on his feet nearby.

"_Go ahead and hit me_," Buizel taunted with smirk.

"_Why you little…_" Floatzel said in anger. He fired another Ice Beam at Buizel which Buizel sidestepped to dodge. The attack created a small pillar of ice. Floatzel continued to fire at Buizel but he dodged every single attack. Soon, Floatzel had frozen practically the whole lake and half of the current battlefield. Buizel jumped atop the highest ice pillar.

"_Hit me with your best shot_!" Buizel yelled. Floatzel was completely outraged. He had forgotten what he was fighting for and could only think about destroying his opponent. He fired another Ice Beam at Buizel which was exactly what he wanted. Buizel dove off of the pillar and into an Aqua Jet, directly into the Ice Beam!

"_What is he doing_?" Belle cried.

"_You'll see,_" said Sceptile still cool and confident.

Within less than a second, Buizel was completely encased in ice and was headed directly at Floatzel at top speed. Floatzel couldn't react because he was so angry and took the full brunt of the Ice Aqua Jet. Buizel smashed out of the ice and looked over at his opponent. Floatzel had fallen.

"_Floatzel is unable to battle!_" Gliscor cried with glee, "_Buizel is the winner!_" Belle breathed a sigh of relief as did most of the other water Pokémon.

"_I knew he could do it,_" said Sceptile. Belle ran up to Buizel excitedly and embraced him.

"_That was amazing!_" she cried, "_And so are you!_" Buizel blushed terribly but returned the hug. Everyone cheered for the happy couple.

"You were right Professor," said Tracey, "It was to get the girl." Professor Oak had a stern look on his face.

"What's wrong Professor?" asked Tracey.

"Floatzel's down but it isn't," said Professor Oak.

"What does that mean?" asked Tracey. He looked down and immediately saw what Professor Oak meant. Floatzel was getting up and it looked mad; as in only whites of the eyes are showing mad.

"_You… little… *word that cannot be expressed*..._" he said in rage.

"_You lost_," said Buizel, looking over at him, "_Now take your part of the bet and get out of here_."

"_You… will… all… DIE!_" he screamed. He charged up an even more terrifying attack that everyone recognized; Hyper Beam. He fired the yellow beam at Buizel and Belle, who were terrified, but Buizel knew he had to protect her and himself. He pulled away from her and just as the Hyper Beam was reaching them, he crossed his arms in front of him and took the full blow. But it didn't explode.

"_Buizel, what are you doing!_" Belle cried in panic.

"_Belle, run!_" Buizel yelled as he held off the overly powerful attack. Belle was too scared to do so and Buizel began to lose his footing. Now even Sceptile was panicking. Buizel couldn't hold off the attack much longer. Suddenly, he felt something that motivated him. That something was the love he had for Belle, who he had realized was still standing behind him. He felt power surging through his arms and he charged up an attack that he knew he had to use.

"_GET YOUR FREAKING BUTT OFF OF THIS PROPERTY!_" Buizel screamed. He fired the Razor Wind and to everyone's shock, it slashed through the Hyper Beam and back fired the attack. To make a long story short, Floatzel got blown away by an enormous explosion like they have in the anime.

When the dust cleared, Floatzel was nowhere to be found and everyone had been blown back a good mile and a half (and no I am _not_ exaggerating). Another hour later, everyone was back at the lake which had been melted by the explosion. Buizel took Belle's hand and kissed it.

"_I love you Belle,_" he said affectionately.

"_I love you too Buizel_," she said likewise. They hugged again and everybody cheered.

"Well it looks like everything turned out alright after all," said Professor Oak.

"You've got that right," said Tracey, "This will really help out with our research!" Professor Oak went pale suddenly.

"Oh no!" he cried, "I didn't record anything!"

"And that's why you have me," said Tracey. He showed his notebook. He had drawn over twenty sketches of the whole battle with the last one being the embrace that Buizel and Belle were in right now.

"Well done," said Professor Oak, "Do you think we should tell Ash what has happened?"

"I think we should let him figure this one out," said Tracey. They continued to overlook the happy Pokémon who were still celebrating Buizel's victory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this story after realizing that none of the main characters' Pokémon had ever won a love triangle. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Hoenn vs Sinnoh Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon characters or ideas.

**A/N: All Pokemon talk in this story will be in italics as well.**

Ash's Infernape was relaxing in a tree in Professor Oak's garden on a nice warm day. It was the type of day on which everyone would want to relax and enjoy themselves. Infernape was no exception. But unfortunately for him, things were about to get interesting. Infernape saw Sceptile walking beneath the treetops.

"_Well, well,_" said Infernape, "_If it isn't Sceptile._" He considered waving to his ally but then he got a "better" idea. He broke a branch off from above him, stood up, and dropped it down. It landed precisely on Sceptile's head.

"_Ouch!_" Sceptile cried, "_What was that?_" Infernape broke down laughing at the prank's result up in the tree.

"_You should have seen the look on your face when you got hit!_" Infernape cackled. Sceptile glared at him.

"_You bumbling fool!_" he yelled, "_That hurt!_" Infernape stopped laughing.

"_Did you just call me a fool?_" Infernape asked fiercely.

"_Yeah!_" Sceptile yelled.

"_Why you…_" Infernape started. He saw Staraptor flying overhead. He motioned to Staraptor to come down. Staraptor caught the signal and came down to perch on the branch.

"_What's up?_" asked Staraptor.

"_This fool thinks he can show me up!_" Infernape cried pointing down at Sceptile. Sceptile saw that Staraptor had landed on the branch above.

"_Oh, so you think you tag team against me with your little birdie friend huh?_" said Sceptile.

"_Little birdie!_" Staraptor yelled fiercely, "_For your information, I am probably the fastest flier in this garden!_" Unfortunately for Staraptor, Swellow happened to be flying overhead and heard what Staraptor had said. He flew down by Sceptile.

"_That's the worst opinion I've heard in my life!_" Swellow yelled up to them, "_How about I fly against you in a Pokeringer or something and we'll see who's faster!_"

"_I'd like to see you try to beat me!_" Staraptor yelled.

"_Oh yeah!_" Swellow yelled.

"_Yeah!_" Staraptor yelled. Torterra happened to be walking by and saw the oral battle going on up ahead and wondered what was going on. Infernape noticed him and got an idea.

"_Hey Torterra!_" Infernape called, "_These two idiots down here said that you were slower than a Munchlax on a diet!_"

"_What?_" Sceptile said in surprise.

"_What was that?_" Torterra yelled in rage. He fired an Energy Ball at the two Pokemon on the ground but Sceptile smashed it away. Torterra glared at the two of them and Torkoal came walking down the path on his daily route.

"_Oh my, what's going on here?_" he asked.

"_These idiots are insulting all Pokemon from Hoenn!_" Sceptile yelled as he pointed at the Sinnoh Pokemon.

"_Oh really?_" said Torkoal. He was about to walk away but then he realized something. "_Hey wait a minute! I'm from Hoenn!_" Torkoal stopped and turned to the three Sinnoh Pokemon angrily. Infernape looked at Sceptile in shock.

"_We weren't insulting you at all!_" Infernape yelled. He fired a Flamethrower down at Sceptile but Torkoal countered it with his own and the two attacks exploded, doing nothing at all except for draw the attention of Gliscor who was flying nearby. Gible was on her back. The two of them had been good friends ever since they had arrived at the garden, even though they hadn't met before.

"_Geez, somebody's overdoing battle training,_" said Gible.

"_Or maybe that's not battle training,_" said Gliscor in worry, "_That's where Infernape usually hangs around._"

"_Uh-oh,_" said Gible. Gliscor dove down to check things out. When they got down they found the face-off between the two sides of three.

"_What in the name of Arceus is going on here?_" Gliscor asked in disbelief. She and Gible saw that on one side were their comrades from Hoenn and on the other their partners from Sinnoh.

"_These idiots are attacking us for no reason!_" Infernape cried.

"_We aren't even attacking you!_" Sceptile yelled.

"_Yes you are!_" Staraptor yelled. Gliscor looked between the two sides in confusion and sighed.

"_I say we fight!_" Gible yelled. Gliscor wasn't so sure until suddenly, an Ice Beam came out of nowhere and hit the tree beside her.

"_Darn! Almost got her!_" Glalie's voice yelled.

"_Let me try!_" yelled Corphish's voice. A Bubblebeam smacked into the tree near Gliscor.

"_Dang it you stupid pranksters!_" Gliscor yelled as the two Pokemon came into view, "_Stop using me for target practice!_"

"_Give us one good reason why not,_" said Corphish jokingly as he joined the conversation by Sceptile's side.

"_It's mean, it's rude, and it's very annoying!_" Gliscor yelled.

"_Not good enough,_" said Glalie. Gliscor flung an X-Scissor at him which he easily dodged.

"_Missed me!_" Glalie taunted. Gliscor continued to fire X-Scissors (Gible had jumped off of her back in fear by now) until she hit Swellow square in the face.

"_Hey!_" Swellow yelled, "_Watch where you're aiming!_"

"_Shut it!_" Gliscor yelled. The squabble continued while just down the path, a young Buizel was crossing and happened to notice the fight.

"_Hey, those look like dad's friends!_" he exclaimed. He started to walk towards them until he realized that Sceptile was charging a Solarbeam and aiming in his direction at Torterra. He froze in place and Sceptile fired the Solarbeam at Torterra who quickly dodged using Rock Climb so that the beam went flying towards the young Buizel.

"_Oh no!_" Infernape yelled noticing the young Buizel in the distance, "_That's Buizel's son!_" The Buizel braced himself when all of a sudden, an orange blur flew from the bushes and grabbed him, pulling him into the bushes on the other side of the path and causing the Solarbeam to dwindle out a little further down.

"_Dad!_" the Buizel cried recognizing the Pokemon who had saved him.

"_Are you alright Bui?_" his father asked.

"_I-I think so,_" Bui stammered. Buizel put Bui on the ground beside him and went out onto the path to oppose the large bickering group. Bui poked his head out of the bushes to watch.

"_Alright, who fired that Solarbeam at my son?_" he yelled. All eyes turned to Sceptile. Buizel marched right up to the group.

"_What kind of idiot are you!_" Buizel yelled.

"_That wasn't my fault!_" Sceptile protested angrily.

"_Yes it was!_" Infernape yelled, "_You're the one who fired the Solarbeam!_"

"_I don't care whose fault it was!_" Buizel yelled, "_No one attacks my son and gets away with it!_" The whole group flinched. Even his partners had never seen him this angry. Bui had walked up by now and was holding onto his father tightly in fear of the group's arguing.

"_I don't know what's going on here but it better be important or else!_" Buizel yelled, "_So spit it out!_"

"_Fine!_" Sceptile yelled in frustration, "_These fools from Sinnoh over here are trying to pick a fight with us; even though they know they can't win._"

"_Oh we can win alright,_" said Infernape, "_We'll show you! Come on Buizel!_" Buizel glared at both groups.

"_I'll join this fight,_" said Buizel sincerely, "_But not as a competitor._" Everyone gasped.

"_**What?**_" said Infernape.

"_You heard me,_" said Buizel, "_I am not going to be competing in this fight. Rather, I will judge._" He looked down at Bui. "_Because I will not put myself, or my son, in danger intentionally,_" said Buizel. There was an amazing silence for a few moments. It was not like Buizel to say something like that. Buizel loved battling and everybody knew it. But ever since his children had been born, he had become somewhat… softer.

"_So it will be five on five,_" said Buizel, breaking the silence, "_How will this work?_" Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"_You wanted to fight so how will it work?_" asked Buizel.

"_What is that supposed to mean?_" asked Sceptile. Buizel narrowed his eyes at Sceptile.

"_It means choose what kind of fight this will be,_" said Buizel, "_Pokeringer?" _He glanced over at Swellow and Staraptor. Then he turned back to the rest of the group. _"A simple single battle?_" He glanced at Sceptile. "_Moving single battle?_" Still nobody said anything.

"_How about all of them?_" asked Bui excitedly, apparently eager to see a battle unfold. He had inherited a love for battling from his father.

"_Excellent idea Bui!_" Buizel exclaimed as he patted his son on the back.

"_Wait, how is this going to work?_" asked Infernape.

"_Swellow and Staraptor will start off with a Pokeringer match,_" Buizel explained. Staraptor and Swellow glared at each other.

"_Then, we'll have a simple battle between Gible and Torkoal,_" Buizel continued. Gible punched a fist into his hand and Torkoal burst out steam.

"_Next, there will be an air and sea race by Gliscor and Corphish,_" said Buizel.

"_Oh yeah!_" Corphish yelled at Gliscor, "_It's on!_" Gliscor rolled her eyes.

"_Fourth will be Torterra and Glalie,_" said Buizel.

"_Doing what?_" asked Torterra, "_He's super effective against me. By a lot._" Glalie snickered.

"_And that's why we have a staring competition,_" said Buizel.

"_**What?**_" said Glalie in disbelief, "_What sense does that make?_"

"_Staring competitions are fun!_" Bui piped up, "_I always beat my sister!_"

"_She's a better swimmer than you are Bui so don't brag,_" Buizel reminded his son.

"_Please don't remind me,_" said Bui in embarrassment.

"_And we'll settle it last!_" Infernape yelled, "_I am __**so**__ pumped!_"

"_Yes, you two will settle this competition in a moving single battle,_" said Buizel. Sceptile glared at Infernape.

"_You are __**so **__gonna lose!_" Sceptile yelled.

"_I'll make you eat those words!_" Infernape yelled back, "_We are Team Sinnoh!_"

"_I guess that makes us Team Hoenn,_" said Sceptile, "_Let's do this!_"

"_Alright, now that the battle lines are drawn, we just need a little help,_" said Buizel.

* * *

><p>Tracey was the first to notice the large group of Pokemon walking towards the laboratory.<p>

"Hey professor," said Tracey, "What's with that huge group of Pokemon coming towards the lab?" Professor Oak came over to see what Tracey was talking about.

"My goodness! Those are Ash's Pokemon from Sinnoh and Hoenn!" said Professor Oak, "What are they doing?"

"I already asked you that," said Tracey.

"I'm just as clueless as you are," said Professor Oak. As the group arrived at the laboratory window (Professor Oak and Tracey had noticed that the Hoenn and Sinnoh Pokemon had put considerable distance between themselves) Buizel hopped up on the window sill.

"_We need help organizing a fight,_" said Buizel.

"I wonder what's going on," said Tracey, "Obviously Buizel's asking us something but what?" Buizel tried to explain again but neither of the two humans could understand him.

"_Oh great Arceus above!_" Buizel finally cried out in frustration. He jumped into the laboratory, much to the surprise of the Professor and Tracey, and found a small ring, a model hot air balloon, and an old hat rack and brought them to the window where Tracey and Professor Oak were standing and where the ten Pokemon were waiting (He had sent Bui back home to the lake).

"Is he trying to tell us that he wants a Pokeringer match?" asked Tracey. Buizel nodded.

"Staraptor and Swellow are present," said Professor Oak, "But why all of the others? Are they spectating?" Buizel shook his head and jumped back up on the window sill.

"There must be more to this," said the Professor, "Perhaps a full blown war between Ash's Hoenn and Sinnoh Pokemon." Buizel nodded.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Tracey, "What on earth happened?"

"_Don't ask me,_" said Buizel pointing at the group of Pokemon, "_They started it._" He had each pair of foes act out what they would be doing to the two humans until Tracey and Professor Oak got it.

"Okay," said the Professor, "This is going to get rough. All I can ask is where in the world is Bulbasaur when you need him?" Buizel only shrugged.


	3. Hoenn vs Sinnoh Part 2

**A/N: As stated before I do not own Pokemon at all (And thank goodness I don't because if I did, the whole business would go straight downhill). Again, everything said by any Pokemon will be in italics.**

Within a half hour, the stage was set. Professor Oak and Tracey would be watching the competition and making sure that nobody got seriously hurt while Buizel would be making the calls as judge. A large group of Pokemon that resided in the garden had gathered in the large field where the battles would be taking place, including Buizel's family, all of the grass and water types who usually fought in the garden, and all of Ash's Pokemon currently residing in the garden. Kingler awaited the order to release the small hot air balloon from its claw so that the Pokeringer between Swellow and Staraptor could begin. The hat rack was a few feet behind him and would be acting as the ringer post.

"I'm still not so sure about this whole competition thing," said Tracey.

"Come on," said Professor Oak, "It's good for Pokemon to do battle against each other. It wears them down a little."

"But what if they continue to fight after this?" asked Tracey. Professor Oak's smile faded.

"I don't know Tracey," he said, "I really don't know." Buizel gave the signal to release the balloon and Kingler did so. As the balloon got higher and higher, the anticipation between the two bird Pokemon grew.

"_Now, begin!_" Buizel called suddenly. Staraptor reacted first and shot up into the air after the balloon. Swellow followed quickly behind Staraptor and soon it was a neck and neck race up to the heavens. Staraptor reached the balloon first and grabbed the ring off of it and then broke into an extreme nosedive towards the ground. Unfortunately, Swellow had anticipated this movement and side flew (the air version of sidestepping) while at the same time charging an Air Slash to fire at Staraptor. Swellow launched the attack and it hit Staraptor clean in the back, causing him to cry out and drop the ring.

"_Take that loser!_" Swellow taunted. He dove down and grabbed the ring in his beak and plummeted towards the ground at high speed. He didn't notice that Staraptor was right behind him, enveloped in the power of an Aerial Ace. Swellow felt a sudden jab of pain in his back and the ring flew from his beak as he began to fall to the ground. Staraptor grabbed it and to everyone's surprise, flew back upwards.

"What is Staraptor doing?" asked Tracey.

"Perhaps trying to get more speed on his dive," said the Professor. And it turned out that Staraptor was doing just that. He quickly turned around at the peak of his flight path and dove down as if shot out of a cannon. Swellow saw him coming.

"_Ah, maybe that will work now,_" Swellow thought to himself. He shot downwards following Staraptor's movements and anticipating where his opponent would try to go next. Wherever he felt Staraptor would go, he got in the way. Then suddenly, he turned and his wings shone with a bright light. Staraptor became shocked for a second and almost slowed down but was too late in doing so; the Steel Wing struck him in the face and he began falling to the ground. Swellow grabbed the ring and flew downwards leisurely. But just as he was about to drop the ring on the post, a gust of wind blew him off course. He managed to grip the ring but he saw Staraptor above him preparing to blow another powerful gust of wind with his wings. He braced himself and the enormous blast hit him, causing him to fall into a tailspin and drop the ring. Staraptor dove down rapidly as Swellow hit the ground and he dropped the ring on the post to win the match.

"_Staraptor is the winner of round 1!_" Buizel announced. The Sinnoh team cheered at the victory.

"_Hey, no fair!_" Sceptile protested, "_Staraptor can't…_"

"_Shut it Sceptile!_" Buizel yelled, "_That was a perfectly fair fight! Round two will be Gible vs. Torkoal!_" The two Pokemon stepped forward and glared at each other again. They would be facing off in a simple single battle.

"_Let's get this over with nice and quick,_" said Gible.

"_Quick isn't my style,_" said Torkoal, "_But I agree; this battle will be over in just minutes._"

"_Sounds like Torkoal has a strategy,_" said Sceptile with a smirk, "_Unlike Gible who seems to be charging into this with no plan whatsoever._"

"_Shut up Sceptile,_" said Infernape, "_Gible knows what he's doing._" On the inside he added, "_I hope,_" while watching Gible and Torkoal size each other up, their glares getting sharper and sharper by the second, anticipating Buizel's call for the match to begin.

"_Begin!_" Buizel cried. Gible immediately charged forward with a Rock Smash and slammed his fist into Torkoal's shell but all he got was pain. Torkoal had used Iron Defense! As Gible was reeling from the attack, Torkoal fired a Flamethrower at him.

"_YOWCH!_" Gible yelled. Torkoal smirked at his direct hit. Gible turned to him angrily, not realizing that he was still on fire.

"_You little…_" he was at a loss for words. He charged up a Draco Meteor in his mouth and fired it into the air. It exploded and meteors went everywhere, though Gible tried to make sure that most of them were aimed at Torkoal. Torkoal once again retreated into his shell and used Iron Defense. The meteors that hit him were almost ineffective. He flew out of his shell and fired another Flamethrower but Gible reacted quickly this time and dug underground. The Flamethrower went right over his head. Torkoal, unaware of where Gible would come out, calmly retreated into his shell yet again and used Iron Defense. Gible came out directly underneath him, only to hit a shell as hard as metal and fall right back in the hole in a daze. Torkoal stood up and looked down the hole.

"_Say good night!_" he said with a wicked smile. He fired an Overheat down the hole and Gible flew out the other end and fell on the ground unconscious.

"_Gible is unable to battle!_" Buizel called, "_Torkoal is the winner which means Hoenn is the victor of match number 2!_" The Hoenn side cheered for Torkoal and Torkoal beamed. Buizel quickly stepped in between the Hoenn and Sinnoh sides before any fighting could occur.

"_Round three is Gliscor vs. Corphish in a land and sea race!_" Buizel called, "_We'll be using the bigger of the two lakes for this race!_" The congregation nodded and they headed towards the forest, keeping their distance from each other, so they could get to the lake. Tracey and Professor Oak followed carrying Gible who was still unconscious.

"I don't think this is ever going to end," said Tracey.

"Let's just hope it does," said Professor Oak.

Within another twenty minutes, the group had reached the lake and explained to the water types within it that they would be briefly using it for a race. Then they were ready, all of the lake Pokémon watching intently, especially Bui and his sister Ella.

"_I can't wait to see this one go down!_" Bui said excitedly.

"_Calm down Bui,_" said Ella, "_It's not like it's a race between Zapdos and Raikou or something._"

"_Yeah, but it's still exciting, legendary Pokémon or not!_" Bui exclaimed. Ella rolled her eyes. Her brother overreacted way too much when there was a showdown going on.

"_Are both combatants ready?_" Buizel asked from the side of the lake. Gliscor nodded from her spot on the ground and Corphish bobbed his head up and down excitedly. Buizel raised his hand in the air, preparing to give the signal to start the race. Whoever hit the shore on the other side first would win the match.

"_Ready… set… go!_" Buizel said throwing his hand down. Corphish jumped into the water and Gliscor flew into the air. Gliscor got off to an early lead but Corphish gained quickly. Soon Corphish had passed Gliscor and they were both halfway to the finish. Gliscor tried to feel for a gust of wind behind her but she felt nothing. She began to dive down to the water to intimidate her opponent but Corphish pulled ahead so that she couldn't pass him. Gliscor began to get annoyed and then felt her golden opportunity behind her. She spread her wings and caught the wind underneath them shooting forwards to the finish. Corphish however, had another trick up his sleeve. He began to spin through the water, churning it up so that it began to push him forward. Both Pokémon were propelled towards the edge of the lake and they hit the shore in a photo finish, both of them flying forwards and hitting the dirt.

"Who won?" was the question that rang through the lake area, from everybody. Buizel had been watching closely and saw that Gliscor had slammed her claws onto the ground by the lakeshore before Corphish had crashed into the bank.

"_Gliscor is the winner of the race!_" Buizel announced.

"_What!_" Corphish yelled, "_That can't be right!_"

"_She hit the shoreline before you did,_" said Buizel, "_I saw it clearly._"

"_Yes!_" Gliscor exclaimed.

"_You're just being biased,_" Corphish pouted as he walked back over to his team.

"What was next?" Tracey asked.

"The staring competition," said Professor Oak, "I don't understand how it could be fair this way…"

"We'll see," said Tracey. In the meantime, Bui and Ella were pelting Gliscor with questions about how she could fly and other stuff like that while Torterra and Glalie washed their eyes out for their competition. They glared at each other for a few seconds and then walked over to where Buizel was, taking position on either side of him.

"_Shut your eyes and when I say go, you open them,_" said Buizel, "_First to shut their eyes loses._" Torterra and Glalie glared at each other one last time and then shut their eyes.

"_3… 2… 1… Go!_" Buizel cried. Torterra and Glalie's eyes flew open and stayed open as they stared at each other. All of the Pokémon watched intently and Professor Oak and Tracey were still talking about how stupid the idea of a staring contest was. The competition went for another half hour and Glalie and Torterra's eyes were beginning to get bloodshot. Bui had come over to his father now and was begging him to get some Sitrus Berries down from a nearby tree. Most of the Pokémon had left out of pure boredom now and the audience consisted of just Tracey, Professor Oak, the rest of the Hoenn and Sinnoh Pokémon, Buizel's family, a few of the water and grass types, and the rest of Ash's Pokémon. Professor Oak was lying down on the grass and snoozing while Tracey was busy drawing a nearby Electabuzz that had randomly shown up. Then it happened… Torterra and Glalie both blinked at the exact same time!

"_Oh my gosh,_" said Torterra, "_My brain hurts now…_"

"_My eyes hurt…_" Glalie complained, "_And I can barely see…_"

"_Well, who won?_" Sceptile asked impatiently. Buizel blinked and then blinked again.

"_It's a tie,_" he said, "_I'm sure of it._"

"_Whoa, a tie?_" Bui said in amazement, "_I didn't even think that was possible!_"

"_Probably because you never have seen one,_" said Ella in a bored tone from the lake. Belle, their mother and Buizel's wife, was floating next to her.

"_This is why I don't like you having staring competitions Bui,_" she said, "_It hurts your eyes and ruins your vision._" Bui rolled his eyes and jumped back into the lake. Belle sighed and swam after him to give him a good beating to knock some sense into him. Ella jumped out of the lake so as to follow her father to the final match so she could tell Bui about it since he would obviously not get to go. She couldn't leave her brother hanging like that.

"_Alright, let's move onto the final match!_" Buizel announced, "_A moving single battle between Sceptile and Infernape!_" Infernape socked a fist into his palm and Sceptile calmly glared him down and put a twig in his mouth.

"_I have the advantage this time,_" said Infernape, "_Prepare to be burnt to crisp!_"

"_We shall see,_" said Sceptile, "_If I had to say anything, it would be that we Hoenn Pokémon are smarter than you Sinnoh Pokémon._" Infernape narrowed his eyes at Sceptile in anger, wanting the battle to start already so he could beat the crap out of his rival. The tension once again rose in the area. Many Pokémon had returned and were now watching the battle from all around. Ash's Johto Pokémon, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Donphan were all hanging around one tree near the edge of the lake clearing.

"_Who do you think will win you guys?_" Heracross asked excitedly.

"_Probably Sceptile, despite the type disadvantage,_" said Noctowl, "_He's a smarter battler than Infernape. Infernape just goes for raw power._" She preened her feathers on her shining wings and then looked at the other Johto Pokémon as though daring them to say otherwise.

"_Nah,_" Totodile said, "_I think Infernape will win. He does have the type advantage after all._"

"_Me too,_" said Quilava, "_Grass types can be so flimsy._"

"_I take that as an offense,_" Bayleef said with a frown.

"_I don't care who wins,_" said Donphan, "_I just want to see a battle!_" And a battle they would see. Buizel was prepared to start the match, his daughter at his side to watch the combatants every move. Everyone watched closely as Buizel held his arm up into the air.

"_And… begin!_" he called. Infernape charged forwards immediately with Mach Punch, but Sceptile dodged every single punch that was thrown with relative ease. Then Infernape continued his onslaught with a few Flamethrowers, which Sceptile dodged gracefully before landing on the ground on his feet. Sceptile charged forwards now, the leaves on his wrists charged with Leaf Blade. Infernape responded in the same way Sceptile had to his attack, and when Sceptile stopped to catch his breath, he bounded into the woods. Sceptile quickly recovered and chased after him, as did the rest of the viewing audience.

Infernape hid in a tree waiting for Sceptile's arrival in the deep woods. Sceptile had slowed to a walking pace as he looked for his opponent, who seemed to have vanished in the shadows, as he passed under the tree that hid Infernape. Infernape ambushed Sceptile right there, jumping out of the tree in a full on Flare Blitz. Sceptile was too shocked to move and was struck by the powerful fire attack. Sceptile was knocked backwards and landed on his back. Infernape felt the small brunt of the attack's recoil on his body but it passed. Sceptile jumped to his feet. The battle was far from over.

Sceptile jumped from tree to tree as he approached Infernape, charging his next attack, though it was unpredictable which attack that was.

"_Hit me with your best shot lizard face!_" Infernape taunted loudly.

"_I could say the same to you monkey brain!_" Sceptile replied. He jumped high into the air from the next tree and blasted downwards with Leaf Storm, a risky move to use early in a battle since it lowered special attack power. Infernape managed to dodge the three Leaf Storms fired at him, knowing that he was now safe from damage from just about every attack Sceptile could use. He began to run off to the east, the crowd following him from the low bushes nearby. Sceptile quickly pursued him, apparently unfazed by the directional change. The eastern route led out of the woods and towards the eastern end of the garden, which overlooked a prairie below, though it wouldn't be fun falling off of the cliff that overlooked it.

As they were reaching the edge of the forest, Sceptile began to fire Bullet Seeds at Infernape. Infernape only felt the tickle of weakened seeds on his back. He burst from the forest and skidded to a halt, blasting Sceptile with a Flamethrower. Sceptile took the attack, and when the flames cleared, he was gone.

"_What the…_" Infernape didn't get to finish his thought because someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around in surprise to see Sceptile standing right behind him. Sceptile jumped back and fired yet another Leaf Storm at him, this one much weaker than the first three he had fired before. The leaves all fell to the ground before they reached Infernape.

"_Ha! What in the world was that?_" Infernape asked tauntingly. Sceptile had only one more use of the move and then Leaf Storm was out. Thankfully, going east had been part of Sceptile's plan. He had traversed this area of the garden before, and on the cliff that overlooked the prairie, there was a particular plant that grew that he could use. He quickly ran towards the edge of the garden and was soon overlooking the cliff that overlooked the prairie. Infernape was hot on his heels. Sceptile quickly plucked four of the plant off of the edge of the cliff where it grew and stuck all four of them in his mouth.

Infernape caught up to him breathing hard. He took a deep breath to charge another Flamethrower, but Sceptile turned with a Solarbeam already charging in his mouth. Sceptile fired first, but Infernape didn't worry, because he thought that Sceptile's special attack was still down, but that changed when the Solarbeam knocked him ten feet in the air and he landed on his back.

"_Ouch…_" he said in pain. Sceptile continued his attack with a series of Leaf Blades. Infernape struggled to get up as Sceptile stepped back.

"_This is it,_" said Sceptile. He jumped into the air and fired his last Leaf Storm down on Infernape. Infernape was engulfed in a flurry of leaves and when they all cleared, he was lying on the ground, fainted.

"_Infernape is unable to battle!_" Buizel called from the side, "_Sceptile is the victor!_" The Hoenn team cheered wildly. Ella quickly ran off back to the woods so she could tell her brother about the battle.

"_I told you Hoenn was better,_" Sceptile gloated. Infernape jumped to his feet in anger.

"_Well excuse me, but that was all luck on your part!_" Infernape yelled, "_L-U-C-K!_"

"_Actually guys, you guys tied,_" said Buizel, stepping in between them. Sceptile and Infernape, along with their allies looked confused.

"_The victories went: Sinnoh, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Tie, Hoenn,_" said Buizel, "_Two victories for each team and one tie. Therefore, you tied in the competition. So neither of you is better than the other._" Both teams had blank stares and then looked completely embarrassed.

"_Well then… I guess it was a tie,_" said Sceptile.

"_How about that?_" said Infernape.

"_Now why don't you two shake on this and say you're all evenly matched,_" said Buizel, bringing their hands together, "_After all, we were all raised by the same trainer._" Infernape and Sceptile nodded as did everyone else. And each and every combatant of the competition shook on it, agreeing that they were all even, and that they would be peaceful from then on.

"Thank goodness that turned out all right," said Professor Oak as the Pokemon headed happily back to the forest.

"Thank goodness indeed," said Tracey, "Let's just hope there's peace in the garden from now on."

"In this garden?" asked Professor Oak, "I don't think we'll ever have peace here!" They laughed as they continued their conversation all the way back to the laboratory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I figured this would go well with The Buizel Love Triangle, and then I decided that I would make a series of one, two, and maybe three shots featuring Ash's Pokémon's lives in Professor Oak's Garden, especially Buizel since he's my favorite. Please tell me if you like!**


End file.
